Goodnight and Go
by Scarhead90
Summary: [ Songfic ] Emotional!Sasuke Rated M for language. 'Just say goodnight and go Naruto, just go before I say something I don't mean again... And thats exactly what you did.' [ Sasunaru ]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction ever. Inspired by a song, called "Goodnight and go" By Imogen Heap, I wrote this fic. So please read and review. You are free to criticize as long as it's modest. So no flames please.

WARNNIG: This is a Yaoi fic. (Translation: Boy love) Sasunaru.

Like it? Read it. Not your thing? Then I suggest you leave, but if you do go ahead and read it? Then don't complain. However this fic is perfectly appropriate for people who don't mind mild Yaoi.

* * *

Sasuke P.OV.

You frowned, your blue eyes cast downward as we walked. I felt you glance towards me for a second then quickly turn away when I looked at you. God, you were adorable. Then I asked you trying to sound as unconcerned as possible.

"The hell is wrong with you dobe?"

Your face lit up for a fraction of a second, almost as if you were happy that I seemed to care but then you masked it all and shot me an annoyed look

"What's it to you teme!"

I blinked. _Really?_ What could I say? _Because I care for you Naruto? Yeah Right. Although I wish I could tell him exactly that and let him know … but I couldn't._

"Nothing, just the fact you look more idiotic and repulsive than usual with that kicked dog expression on your face and it annoyed me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hurtful expression pass your face. _Was I too harsh on him? Damn it._ But you startled me when you completely changed the subject and expectantly asked

"Sasuke … you are coming to the café tomorrow right?"

I arched an eyebrow. _He was making sure if I was coming to the café which he invited me to this morning._ _But I know I won't accept his request because if I did I'll never be able to refuse him. Not ever. _

"I have better things to do, than sit with an _idiot_ and drink _coffee_" I said in the most offhanded way possible. I shuddered mentally at how cruel it came out.

I was a few steps ahead of you when I realized, you had stopped walking and so I turned to look at you in an irritated way, but when I did so, my whole "irritation" façade fell. For the sight before me caused it to, your crystal blue eyes were suddenly void of all the vigor and excitement it had held mere moments ago as the night air swept across your face, tousling your golden blond strands. The soft, dull look you regarded me with, and the unusual sad smile that graced your face, made me regret that I ever opened my foul mouth.

"Why did I even bother right?" you muttered to yourself mostly but the wind carried the pain filled words perfectly to me.

Then you looked up at me, your sky blue eyes, clouded with hurt

"It's okay … but if you change your mind I'm still going to be there tomorrow"

At that I felt my heart clench, I mentally kicked myself. _Fuck you Itachi! Damn you for doing this to me, for making my life this sick twisted mess! Damn it all to fucking HELL!_ Then I closed my eyes for a brief moment and thought: _Just…_

_**Say goodnight and go**_

… _Naruto. _

_Just go, before I say something I don't mean again. _

And that's exactly what you did. With one last wounded look you whispered

"Good night Sasuke"

Then you took another path to the train and walked away from me. Something in my throat hurt so much, I swallowed hard. I wished I could've called out to you as I saw your back disappear farther and farther away from me. Not that you would've shared the suffering you were going through with me even if I did call out. Not when all I have treated you as was as a mere comrade, and maybe something less but nothing more than that.

It hurt me to know that you thought I hated you, when hate was the farthest thing from what I actually felt towards you. Yet I couldn't. As much as I wanted to I knew I can't commit myself to anyone, especially you, for I know if I did I'll only end up hurting myself, or worse, I'll end up hurting _you_. Yet what use was it now? I'm already hurting. I'm already aching for you. I _like_ you Naruto. I like _everything_ about you.

It pains me greatly to think I was the reason you looked so hurt Naruto, and it kills me that you'll never know how much I regret it. _Kills_ me.

* * *

I'm in the café. _To hell with damn "Uchiha pride"_ , since in the end I couldn't, I couldn't let him walk away thinking I didn't give a shit about him _at all_, because if I did that –be this cruel to the one person I actually care about- I don't think it makes me any different from my bastard brother. Despite me wanting to "distance" myself from Naruto, I came. 

_**Skipping beats, flashing jeeps**_

I see a car drive into the parking lot the café overlooks, the headlights casting a bright trail of light over the windows of the café as it turns. My heart skips a beat when I see your sunny blond head in the driver's seat.

I curse under my breath at how much like a freaking you're making me feel. _Next thing I'll probably have butterflies at the pit of my stomach_ - I glance up and see your blond head shaking to whatever tune that's playing in your car and I pointedly look away- _I wouldn't be surprised._

_**I am struggling**_

… To resist myself from getting out of here before you come in and see me. Before you realize that I actually cared. Before you get anymore closer to me. Before I mess up everything I've lived for, for 16 long grueling years.

_**Daydreaming, been sitting, in the corner café **_

I've been here since night fell. Earlier than the time you actually invited me, because I decided I better get out of my house before I change my mind. Since I arrived here my thoughts have been occupied by nothing but you. I have been thinking, wondering, daydreaming, at no matter how far I manage to get myself away from you something always seems to get me right back where I started. And how when you're near me my "aim" always seems like a distant dream.

_**And I'm left in bits, recovering tectonic, trembling. **_

I'm torn to bits, between you and my ambition. I can't seem to think straight. My eyes widen slightly when you get out of the car. Not because you tumbled out being the clumsy idiot you are. It's because you got out of the car wearing a casual, black shirt and a pair or dark blue jeans.

An outfit I've _never_ seen you in before. The shape of your well toned body seemed more definite, something that hideous orange thing you call clothing always succeeded in covering up. And one thing was for sure: Black on you looked pretty damned hot. It bought out the smooth tan of your flawless skin. You walk up to the café door casually, wind blowing at your golden blond hair. I can see your sparkling azure eyes even from a 5 meter distance as you smile at an old lady who passes by you.

_God, it must be a sin… to look this good. _

You walk in and your bright eyes search for something you hoped would be there. Then you catch the sight of me, -evidently the "something" you were looking for- I pull on my Uchiha-aloof-bastard expression and look at you determined to act cold and indifferent "so you won't get the wrong idea" –which would be in fact the actual right idea- as to why I was there.

Our eyes lock for one moment and then you break into one of you cheeky grins, but this one being the most adorable and cutest I've ever witnessed. With your smooth whiskered cheeks glowing a slight pink, a true smile that reached your mesmerizing cerulean eyes. And my resolve crumbles.

Completely.

_**You get me every time**_

To Be Continued

* * *

And your verdict is? XD 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, Hioni-Sama, TenTen-san, and Mythicalspirit14. I really appreciate it. It gives me motivation! Love you reviewers! So here is the second chapter and I hope you like it.

The **_'bolded and italic'_** words are the lyrics of the song. The _'italic'_ words are Sasuke's _inner thoughts._ 'Normal Writing' is Sasuke's P.O.V

WARNING: Characters are a _little_ OOC. This is a Yaoi fic. (Translation: Boy love) Sasunaru. And No Flames please! But feedback is appreciated! I have no Beta so the grammar is bound to suck! XC

Like it? Read it. Not your thing? Then I suggest you leave, but if you do go ahead and read it? Then don't complain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be more than one accidental kisses involved! XD

* * *

**_Why'd you have to be so cute?_**

My heart nearly racing a mile a minute, I stare unable to take my eyes off of you. I don't think I have ever received such a heartwarming smile, especially from you.

_And why does it have to be so mesmerizing!_

I try hard to fight down the blush that threatens to creep onto my cheeks. Your grin widens and you mutter my name, your voice soft and filled with something akin to relief and disbelief. It's unbelievable how beautiful my name sounds coming out of your mouth. Which leads me to the thought of the many other ways you could possibly say my name …

_Hold it! Gutter? My mind? No freaking way! _

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

With what little composure I have left, I pull my self together and look away avoiding your overly happy face. _Where did the whole determination shit go Damn it? _Then you walk up to my table, your hands shoved in your pocket, with a very apparent bounce in your step and just a tad too smug grin plastered across your face. My heart beat picks up on speed again, as you come closer and closer …

_What on earth is with me! _

_**Must you make me laugh so much  
**_

You come and sit right across me. Looking like you just won the lottery.

"Has hell frozen over? Or is Mr. 'I have better things to do' actually here?"

You tilt your head to one side and smile at me cockily

Your un-Naruto-like reaction highly amuses me. I was expecting an accusation for making you think that I was not going to come, or how much of a "teme" I am … but the sarcastic way you replied seemed just funny. I roll my eyes

"Just be grateful, that I didn't ditch you … Dobe"

"Stop calling me that Teme!" you exclaim defensively. _That's my Naruto_.

Now you pout a light tinge of pink coloring your cheeks in anger. I look down, at the table unable to stand the idiotic-cuteness radiating from you. It makes me want to laugh and do…

_God, No! Not thinking this! NOT when he is sitting right in front of me! _

_**Its bad enough we get along so well  
**_

Why must you make it worse, by getting this close to me? By kindling these undeniably strange feelings in me that I've never felt for anyone, a feeling that makes my heart ache and yearn for you.

My resistance is getting weaker every time I look into those cerulean pools filled with an emotion I can't fathom for the life of me. Since the day I met you down at the dock … those eyes have been hiding something, masking something I'd give anything to know about. It's so clear yet completely incomprehensible. Although I know I may be expecting a little too much but could it _possibly_ be that you have the same feelings for me as I have for you?

_What am I _thinking!_? Of-course he doesn't! How could he when all I do is offend and treat him badly? Outwardly at least. _

_**Say goodnight and go  
**_

Your impatient little hand waving at my face brings me out of my musings. I glare at you for a second then snatch the menu from the table to decide on something to order. I choose to have coffee and a club sandwich. I put down my menu and regard you silently as you pour over the menu, your pretty little face frowning, and looking like you're about to make the decision of your life. I call for the waitress.

"What would you like sir?" she asks

"One black coffee, and a club sandwich, no tomatoes."

She scribbles down my order in her little notepad, and looks at you with a questioning glance, while you still stare intently at the menu trying to decide something. After what seemed like 3 minutes of making the waitress wait, you look up and beam at her. Her face suddenly softens, as if that smile made all the waiting worth it.

"Sorry for making you wait, I'd like a chocolate muffin and a hot chocolate, with lots of sugar and whipped cream on top please"

"Sure thing handsome" She chirps

_Excuse me! Who the hell is she to call my Naruto handsome? _I fume to myself, and you still look at her like she promised she'll get you free ramen.

"So that is one coffee, black, and one hot chocolate with lots of sugar and whipped cream" at that she winks at you, and I wince inwardly "One chocolate muffin and a club sandwich with no tomatoes" I glare at her and we both nod. With a lingering look at me she leaves.

_Stupid bitch _

You start fiddling with the sleeve of your shirt, and I look ahead at the boring beige wall behind your slumped back. An uncomfortable silence settles between us, the only noises being the lovey-dovey cooing of the couple about 4 tables away from ours. I mentally curse at their blatant display of affection while you look at them for a long time then glance at me.

_Since when was he one to be silent? He's always chattering away like there's no tomorrow, what's wrong with him today?_

Feeling really absurd at being not able to say anything I open my mouth to start a conversation. At least I was going to.

"Is that really what love is? That happy oblivious sap?" You whisper still looking at the couple.

I blink, quite a few times actually before I realize what you've asked. _Does he not realize what he is asking? Or even implying? _I sigh silently before replying

"Perhaps … or it may be even considered infatuation because love, in the truest of words is much more … painful." I say completely unaware to fact that I'm talking nothing like myself too.

Almost abruptly you turn to me, and pin me with an intent stare. Those bright blues drowning me, and there it was again, that … that look? Emotion? Feeling? I don't even know how to describe it. A chill runs down my spine and I'm unable to look away, such domineering power and emotion all in one look becoming a little too much for me to handle.

It feels as if you are looking right through me, causing the mask I've been building for the past years to shatter, causing a path to open up for you into my wounded and sealed heart.

_How are you doing this to me? _

Then you blink away and in a fraction of a second your expression changes. How you manage to do that is completely beyond me. Now you grin at me like a playful little boy.

"You seem like you're talking from experience Sasuke" You say sarcastically

Suddenly I am at loss for words. _Wait a god be damned minute! I'm an_

_Uchi-fucking-ha and I'm never at loss for words!_

"So? What of it?" I fire back, without thinking. Unfortunately.

You arch a fine blonde eyebrow, and look at me skeptically. Then a sly smile slowly forms on your lips.

"Oh really? and who might the lucky gir—"

The waitress comes and serves us our drinks, stopping you from asking your very _smart_ question. _Lucky girl, if only he knew … _we stay quite until she goes away. While I wait for you to continue talking, you just sit idly by stirring the hot chocolate on the table. I get the hint that you're suddenly trying to avoid the subject.

_Fine by me dobe, I'm just as reluctant as you are … _So I change the subject for yours and my sake. Or so I thought.

"How can you possibly stomach a chocolate muffin and a hot chocolate all at once?" I ask disgustedly.

You eye me with a wry smirk then without a word you pick up your cooled down drink and take a slow gulp, causing your smooth tanned neck to look absolutely delicious. _No Shit_. Not to mention it also caused the whipped cream to create a thin line of mustache on your upper lip. While I plead inwardly you don't lick it off, you do just that. _God must hate me_.

You languorously run your pink tongue over your supple lips sexily in an almost seductive gesture which I must admit does make me feel …. uneasy. _Oh sweet mother of --!_

"You can't blame me for having a sweet tooth ... Sa-su-ke" You say emphasizing on each syllable of my name.

I swallow hard. And try to distract myself with my suddenly tasteless coffee. _God must REALLY hate me. _

_Could this very obvious innuendo possibly be intentional? _

While I ponder over this thought, you finish with your muffin and drink, and check your watch.

"I must be going now, it's getting late so … thanks for coming today Sasuke-teme!" You say sweetly and obnoxiously at the same time… and before I have the chance to argue, or even think how quickly all this is going you stand up and lean across the table, now your face mere inches away from mine, you smile.

You come closer, and for a second I think you are going to …

"Goodnight Sasuke" You murmur agonizingly slowly and take your leave

That sure as hell did make my heart flip.

Painfully.

* * *

A/N: Some facts I forgot to mention before are this story is entirely following the song, using it as a plotline. So the whole scene jumping and minor plot holes? You've got to let it slip. Sorry. It's an A.U fic btw.

**Oh really? – **O RLY! O.O (Inside joke lol)

**Seductive – **I was going for erotic, but would have that been a bit too strong?

I have a thing with expressing emotions through "eyes". And I know... Never mind.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
